


Store Run

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Yachi runs out of supplies while she’s on her period, Hinata agrees to help (and once again acts as a big brother).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka
Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668853
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Store Run

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have Big Brother!Hinata helping Yachi, it was bound to happen at some point. 
> 
> I’m contemplating changing the name of this series at this point.

Hitoka didn’t know what she was going to do. She had tried to call Kiyoko, but she hadn’t picked up and Hitoka didn’t want to bother her so she hadn’t tried again. Her mother was out of the question since she was at a conference that would last the weekend. Sighing she scrolled through her contacts to find someone that could help her. 

She immediately skimmed over the names of her classmates, they had only exchanged numbers with her out of politeness, asking for a favour was a no go. Which left the team. When she spotted Hinata’s contact she stopped to contemplate how embarrassing it would be to ask him, but decided it would probably be more embarrassing to ask someone else from the team. 

Hitoka sighed in relief when he answered on the first ring. 

***

Shouyou browsed through the aisle, looking for the items Yachi had asked him to get for her. He had gotten an odd look from a lady further down but he didn’t pay her too much mind, the blonde had texted him the list of items she needed and her preferred brands. 

He double checked he had everything before walking up to the cashier, before making a split second decision to buy her some chocolate as well. He remembered his mother had made a comment about chocolate somehow helping her when she was on her period. Shouyou didn’t understand but if it helped Yachi as well he wouldn’t question it. 

Thankfully he remembered the way to Yachi’s apartment, his poor friend had sent him an anxious flurry of emails asking if he remembered or if it was to much trouble to just forget it. Their was no way that would happen, she had sounded like she was about to pass out when she asked him and he wasn’t going to make her go through asking someone again.

The door opened within seconds of him ringing the doorbell, and Yachi peaked through the crack, opening it wider when he held up the bag. He doesn’t think he had ever seen her move as fast as she did after she invited him in, running to where he assumed the bathroom was after she had taken the plastic bag. 

Shouyou saw her exit a few minutes later looking noticeably more relieved. That was until he saw her eyes tear up slightly, and he panicked. “Yachi! What’s wrong, did I not get everything, does it hurt?” He relaxed a little when the blonde shook her head and smiled up at him. 

“No you got everything, even things I hadn’t asked for, I’m just happy your my friend,” Shouyou only just managed to brace himself before the shorter crashed into him, he wasted no time hugging her back. The moved to sit down on the couch after she pulled away, putting the tv on and watching something Shouyou hadn’t ever seen before. 

Yachi had curled up in a ball and was leaning against him, she would wince every now and then but nothing seemed to be too painful after the painkillers started to work. They stayed like that until lunch, where Yachi had asked if he would like to stay. 

“Sure, I’d like that!” The two moved to the kitchen, Yachi had tried to get him to stay on the couch but hadn’t succeeded in reasoning with him. “This reminds me of the training camp.” 

“I still remember no one believing that you helped us cook,” Shouyou groaned as she bought that up, he still didn’t know what was so unbelievable about the fact that he could cook. Lunch was something simple and healthy. 

*** 

Hitoka thanked him profusely as he walked out the door. As she stared at his back she couldn’t help but think that this was what it was like to have an older brother. She wondered if Hinata had realised how calming it was that he treated this normally. She couldn’t help but think on a few different times she had seen him act like a big brother. 

Looked like their team really was a family, Hitoka couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her lips at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> What is with me and only being able to write when it’s dark? Well as always I hope you enjoyed and feel free to tell me any suggestions for people you want Shouyou to act like a big brother toward. stay safe and don’t die of boredom.


End file.
